One Thousand Hearts
by Hydrocyde
Summary: There's a myth saying that if you fold 1 000 paper hearts, your love wish would come true. No one believes in that, right? No one does except for Sakura. For love, she is willing to do anything. Even for the one boy that doesn't seem to notice her. SxS


**  
- **- - - - - - **f o l d h e r e** - - - - - - -

**ONE THOUSAND HEARTS**

- - - - - - - **f o l d h e r e** - - - - - - -

"Sakura, Sakura! Did your mom or anyone else tell you about the myth yet?" I saw Ino poking Sakura in the side, and making weird hand movements to emphasize her points. "It's said that if you fold one thousand paper hearts, and write your crush's name on it, your love wish would come true." Ino clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily, "I can't wait! Sasuke can finally be mine!"

I made a barfing action behind my hands. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not the cold-hearted and emotionless bastard everyone thinks I am.

Sakura squealed excitedly, her hands clasping the hem of her dress, "Oh, oh! Why don't we go shopping for origami paper then?" Sometimes, I really don't understand why she bothers with the fake act. I know she's strong, smart, and independent. She only goes into massive-squealing mode when I'm around, or at school. Does Sakura think that I wouldn't notice her if she wasn't so girly? She doesn't need to change, she's perfect just the way she is. And I definitely prefer the more tomboy-ish Sakura.

**-**

Sakura's been spending a lot of time with Ino, making those pink and white hearts with my name inscribed on them. I have to admit, it's kind of lonely when she isn't all over me. Though I do enjoy the fact that I'm Ino-free for now.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, thumping my back. Over the past few months, or maybe even years, Naruto and I became quite close. He's the only one that knows about my feelings for Sakura. Thank God he can keep a secret despite his ADD/ADHD appearance. "Ooh! You're looking at Sakura! I hate to draw you away from such important matters such as this, but I demand a fight!" No one knew we were close though, they just thought of us as rivals.

"You should tell her, man. You know she has the hots for you." Naruto grinned, "Who would've thought that the oh-so-great Sasuke would be shy? And you're always trying so hard not to pay attention to her."

"Wanna die, idiot?"

"Don't be so violent, douchebag."

**-**

"Darn! Where is it?" Sakura grumbled, looking underneath, and in her desk for what I assume is a paper heart. You maybe be wondering why I'm still at school with Sakura when everyone else had already left. No, I'm not a stalker! Just in case some random ninjas pops up from somewhere and decides to attack, I thought I should be near by just in case.

Sakura huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Man! It was the thousandth one, too !" She began to gather all her belongings and sighed once more, "I guess it can't be helped. I just have to hope that the janitor throws it away before anyone sees it." I smirked, I bet the whole school knew about the hearts.

Just as Sakura walked out of the school, I saw an origami heart with my name inscribed on it drift down from her dress. I quickly ran over to pick up the small pink heart. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips as I unfolded the heart and read the message inside it. I guess I should return it. What can I say? I'm a nice guy at heart.

**-**

Knock, knock.

A few seconds later, Sakura came to answer the door. I have to say, she looks quite good when her hair is tied up in a loose ponytail.

"Whoa!! What are--" Sakura said in her panicked tomboy-ish voice, but then she immediately changed it so it sounded more squeaky, "Sasuke! What brings you here?" I could tell she was thinking something along the lines of, _'My God! Don't tell me that retarded myth is true!'_

"Hn." I seems that's the only sound I'm capable of making when I'm around Sakura.

"Hn?" I bet she was thinking, _'Did Sasuke just come here to say 'hn' in my face?'_

I huffed, "I just came to return this." I gently pressed the origami heart into her hand and placed a kiss on her forehead. "And I'd just thought I'd let you know that I like you better when you're not acting like some rabid fangirl. Though you're good both ways." I pressed my forehead against hers and smiled-- more like twitched-- waiting for her reaction.

"... Wow! That retarded myth was true?!"

Sigh.

- - - - - - - **f o l d h e r e** - - - - - - -

**END.  
**Comment and criticism, please. I hope it wasn't too bad. This was a one shot written for my cousin. I probably portray Sasuke and Sakura's relationship awkwardly, eh? It's because I kinda have a phobia when it comes to writing about straight people.  
_**disclaimer:**_ Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

- - - - - - - **f o l d h e r e** - - - - - - -


End file.
